Phone Call - HanChul - Super Junior FIC
by SapphireBluELF
Summary: HanChul. Heechul has long since left for his enlistment, Hangeng has gone back to China. With Heechul missing his Chinese partner, calling Hangeng is the only thing that will help him sleep.


**Warning:  
The following contains HanChul which is BL (boy x boy love), not physically at all but in speech and thoughts. If you can't handle the absolute cuteness of HanChul, leave now (This story doesn't really have much cuteness lol) Even though this story doesn't portray anything physical I still think you should leave if you don't like the thought of Heechul confessing his love to Hankyung or vice versa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Super Junior. Do you think I would have allowed someone as perfect as Han Geng be treated so unfairly and poorly if I did?! Plus there would be at least one HanChul movie if I did own SJ!**

_Heechul is doing his compulsory military time for his country._

_Hankyung is in China, performing as a solo artist. Using his real name Han Geng._

Heechul ran a hand over his head through the short hair that was once long, once his pride as he lay down on his bed waiting for sleep to come, remembering back to the time when he was with his band. His friends. His brothers. He missed when he would joke around and drink with Hankyung and have fun messing with the others, Siwon was always the most fun for the two to mess with. Heechul mentally slapped himself _Hannie is gone, Heechul. He's never coming back to you. _He sighed sadly as he thought this, knowing it was the truth but wishing with all his heart that it wasn't.

**Heechul**

With a sigh I sat up and stood out of my bed. It was too much to think about right now, my Hannie left me and it was the producers fault. Of course I'd never say that out loud but it was the facts and as much as they might hate it, I can direct my blame at whomever I see fit. If they had given us days of rest and been a bit fairer to us as a band, as Super Junior then Hankyung, well Han Geng, never would have left. Why did they have to treat him so harshly? He was a kid with a dream, just like us! Just because he was Chinese he wasn't treated equally! My Hannie never stood a chance, just because how discriminative those damn producers are!

Walking out of the door I closed it quietly, it's not like I cared about my roommate waking up, whatever his name was. I just didn't want to be followed.

I had barely any clear _good _memories of Han Geng, it had been so long since I'd seen him and even when I was with him I had taken that time for granted foolishly thinking we'd always be together, not realising that someday we'd be torn apart.

I reached the balcony and stepped out, I was only on the second floor but I didn't care I needed fresh air. I felt like I was suffocating in that stupid small room with my stupid roommate who was _not _Han Geng!

It had been almost four years since he'd left and still I haven't been able to shake the feelings I have for him. I had seen him a few times after he left when Super Junior travelled around for tours and concerts but it had been almost been two whole years since I'd seen anyone who didn't have a military buzz cut that meant two long years without Han Geng. Of course I'd sent the occasional email when I could but that was barely ever.

Without thinking I pulled out my mobile and opened it and smiled as I saw my wallpaper was one of the pictures I'd forced Hannie to take with me in the bathrooms – well force wasn't really the correct word, I think he was more than happy to be with me. Dialling number one on speed dial and hitting talk, it had been months since I had spoken to him and it was the middle of the night but I didn't care! The phone rang twice and before I had time to think about what I was doing there was a quiet voice on the other end.

**NORMAL POV.**

"Hee?" the tired voice sounded like an angel to Heechul's ears.

"Hannie, yeah it's me. Were you sleeping?" Heechul was cheering up a little, he never felt better than what he felt when he was talking to Han Geng, except of course when he was actually with Han Geng.

"It's the middle of the night" Han Geng replied quietly, his Korean slightly broken, after all he was tired and hadn't had to speak the language for a while now

"I just wanted to let you know that I missed you Hannie!" he paused but got no answer "Listen to me when I talk to you" still no answer "Han Geng! If you're asleep I am going to run away from this place and come to kill you"

"Err...sorry Hee, I'm just really tired!"

"So you don't even miss me?" Heechul asked slightly hurt

"No...No I do" Han Geng sighed on the other end of the phone "I miss you a lot Rella"

-Silence-

-More Silence-

"Hee?" Han Geng asked a little worried, "Wait! You haven't fallen asleep have you?"

"What? No! I'm here! What did you call me?"

"When?"

"Just now?"

"Umm, Hee?"

"No before that!"

"I don't remember Hee, I'm tired" Han Geng whined into the phone his Chinese accent clear as he spoke the Korean language, Heechul chuckled

"Oh, okay. Don't worry. Hannie I was really tired but I couldn't sleep so I called you, what do you propose I do?"

Han Geng was silent for a moment, maybe now wasn't a great time to tell Heechul to hang up and get to sleep and let him sleep too.

"Hmm, I haven't spoken to you on the phone for like two years Hee, now you can't sleep so you call me and wake me up? Go back to bed, kay?'

"But Hannie, it's been almost two years and I'm still not used to this stupid military place, I still don't know my stupid roommates name and I still miss you so much after four years I still don't feel the same-" Heechul's voice broke as tears slowly escaped his eyes

"Hyung? Hyung, I'm sorry I had to do it. This is my fault you're hurting and for that I apologise but you didn't know what it was like for me, I was treated so badly Hee, I hope you'll never have to go through something like that"

"I'm so so sorry Hannie, I didn't protect you right!"

"It's not your fault, Rella go to bed, I can sing to you until you fall asleep if you like?"

"Okay, Hannie" Heechul walked back to his two person bedroom and didn't care about the slamming door this time, if his roommate was woken up by him then too bad. That man, whoever he may be should feel privileged for being able to share the same room as _the _Kim Heechul.

He made his way to his bed, lying down wondering whether this would actually help him sleep he shrugged it was worth a shot.

"You ready, hyung?"

"Mhmmm"

Heechul laid still as a soft voice came through his phone, Han Geng was singing a beautiful Chinese song he couldn't understand all the words but Han Geng had taught him enough Chinese for him to understand that it was about saying goodbye but not meaning it at all.

"You know Rella, I have always loved you and I will continue to do so. I'll be here waiting when you're back from your enlistment" Han Geng said softly when the song was finished

"I love you too Hannie" and with those last words Heechul fell into a deep sleep, tears still leaking from his eyes.

Han Geng smiled and hung up the phone, laying his head on the pillow he vowed they'd be together again, soon.

_Fin._

_**(A/N: Just a short HanChul drabble. It doesn't really have a purpose, I just was a little bored and missing the whole HanChul. N'awwwh I just miss Heechul and Hankyung and HanChul moments! Damn military enlistment, I know Super Junior said they all wanted to go but do you think that makes me any less sad?! And damn someone as amazing as Han Geng leaving Super Junior! I know he was being treated poorly and for that GRRR! To SM but I am so glad he has a great solo career! Anyway, the picture in the bathroom thing makes me smile because I found this cute video which I cannot link since ff doesn't like linking in stories but type into youtube: 'Heechul and Hankyung in their dorm' it's one where Han Geng is packing for a trip to China and I find it EXTREMEMLY ADORABLE! I die when I watch it ahaha, I'll put a link on my profile thing too if you want an easier way to find it!)**_

_**Reviews are certainly welcomed but obviously not begged for.**_

_**Thanks for reading XD**_


End file.
